


It's All Your Fault

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “Baby, nothing happened!”“I know. I trust you. I’m just…”“Just what?”





	It's All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for bad(?) words and innuendos (lol), idk dudes

“Baby, nothing happened!” 

“I know. I trust you. I’m just…”

“Just what?”

(Y/N) groaned into her palms. “I’m mmrmrphm.”

“What’s that love?” Draco smirked, prying her hands away from her face.

“I’m jealous, okay?” She mumbled, glaring at his happily smug face.

He pulled at her arms, bringing her into his lap.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Draco snuggled his face into her, his words tickling her neck. “I swear nothing happened. In fact, I didn’t even bother going.”

This grabbed (Y/N)’s attention. “What?!” She shifted in his lap, bringing her face-to-face with her boyfriend. “Draco, your parents…” Her brows furrowed in worry, looking at his face for any indication of fear or anger. His reassuring smile confused her, however.

Draco had been set up for blind dates with all the eligible Slytherin pureblood bachelorettes, for the future of the Malfoy lineage, starting from Year 4. But Draco never ended up going to any of them. Being the cunning Slytherin he was, he always found some ridiculous excuse not to go. The fact that he was already dating (Y/N) was the real reason, but it was kept secret from his family, since (Y/N)’s family was well-known as a ‘blood-traitor’ family in his parents’ social circles. His parents never suspected anything, until some pesky lower year Slytherin informed his father about their relationship. Unsurprisingly, they were furious and threatened to disown him, if he didn’t break up with (Y/N) and attend the next blind date. 

“As of this morning, I am officially the disowned son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.” He grinned, with no sign of any emotion other than pure happiness.

“What! Draco, please tell me you’re joking.” She grasped his hands in hers, hoping it was a prank.

Draco’s smile fell, turning into a pout. “I thought you’d be happy for me. I mean it’s all your fault.”

“My fault? How is this my fault?” She asked incredulously.

“You just had to come into my life and make me into a better person, didn’t you?” (Y/N)’s eyes softened at his words. 

“You made me realize how wrong my parents’ views of blood purity were, after your little rant in our second year. I couldn’t sit through a full meal discussing politics with them since then. You just had to be so persuasive and intelligent.” His hands reached up to cradle her face, swiping his thumb against her cheek. 

“You refused to put up with my pureblood shit, and called me out for it every time, embarrassing me in front of my friends.” She frowned slightly at his words. “And making me fall deeper in love with you.” The smile returned to her lips.

“You made me become friends with bloody Potter of all people.”

(Y/N) scoffed. “Sure, _I_ made you.” She agreed sarcastically.

“Quiet, babe. I’m trying to be romantic here.” 

Although rolling her eyes at his antics, she played along, miming zipping up her lips, locking it, throwing away the imaginary key.

“Where was I? Oh, yes. You, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met.” 

(Y/N) waited expectantly for his next words. 

“Alright, I’m done now.” 

Draco tried hard not to smile but failing, seeing his girlfriend pout at his final words. Feeling her try to leave, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He neared her lips, teasingly hovering over them, and kissed her soundly before she could escape his grasp. She didn’t even attempt to resist. They broke apart, eventually, having to come up for air. 

“You, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met. No woman, pureblood or not, will ever come close to you. And since this is all your fault, you need to take responsibility.” He pulled them both up, creating some distance between them. 

(Y/N) was confused to what responsibility he was referring to. She saw him kneel down on one knee in front of her, conjuring a small velvet box from thin air with his wand. Her breath hitched at the scene.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?” 

(Y/N)’s eyes filled with tears, as she tackled Malfoy to the floor, kissing him heatedly. After about a good five minutes of continuous, passion-filled snogging on the floor, with her on top of him, they finally broke apart. Both their cheeks were stained with her tears, and red from the lack of air.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Draco said, a little out of breath. “but I think a verbal answer is needed to prevent any future confusion.” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, now fiancee before replying. “Yes, you idiot. A thousand times yes.” They both smiled at her obvious answer, basking in the romantic moment. Draco broke the comfortable silence after a while.

“Since I’m disowned now, should I take on your surname?” He joked, wiping away her tears.

“If you want. You’re basically a trophy wife now.” She retorted, while peppering his face with light kisses. “I’ll keep you fed and happy. And you’ll keep me happy and satisfied.” She wiggled her brows, surprising him with her innuendo.

He placed a teasing kiss on her lips before replying. 

“Fine by me. I like a woman on top.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *(A/N): I couldn’t sleep so I just wrote this. It turned out more fluffy than I planned.


End file.
